Rockville Extended Universe
Rockville Extended Universe is an European-Asian-African-Oceanian-South American media franchise and shared universe as a joint franchise between Splashinis Feature Animation and ImageMovers. Production ran from 2018 to 2026 at every kind, and is best known for producing films to be produced and released, from now on. Films were made only in Asia, Africa, Europe, Oceania and South America. The film is an joint venture between Robert Zemeckis and Janice Burgess. All films were never released in the North America and the Latin America. History On June 1, 2018, Cartoon Network Studios staff moved Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi from Cartoon Network to Nickelodeon, to be owned until February 1, 2021 as a two-season, 52-episode television series created by Janice Burgess. and Sam Register. Then, after meeting Michael Bay to produce the Christmas franchise, Janice Burgess met Robert Zemeckis, and they came together to create and merge four companies (ImageMovers, Instant Music, Splashinis Feature Animation and PepsiCo) in the film production franchise of Europe, Asia, Africa, Oceania and South America called Rockville Extended Universe as a joint collaboration between Immediate Music, ImageMovers, Robert Zemeckis and PepsiCo for several television programs for American children. This is the fourth extended production universe of Splashinis Extended Universe. Production ran on December 21, 2018 until December 25, 2026. Ian Jones-Quartey stated that his show OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes would end with 7 seasons and 351 episodes in total, the franchise is best known for creating 40 films to be produced and released only in Europe, Asia, Africa, South America and Oceania, in the most recent of the four phases. All the films were performed by Immediate Music, which creates the 100 new epic songs of music that appear in several films for each of the follow-up songs from 9 to 20 as unpublished tracks of the unpublished sound tracks of each movie. Marketing Principal, the franchise carries a soundtrack album for a promotional release. The soundtrack of each film includes only the ten independent songs to sing people. Unlike the previous albums of the soundtrack of the extended production franchises of the Splashinis Extended Universe, the soundtrack of each film does not include the score of each movie for Immediate Music. However, the score of each film was presented only in the film. Secondary, the franchise conducts a promotional link release only at PepsiCo in Europe. The promotion of each film has an extra promotion for PepsiCo and they also have a distance to promote the film. PepsiCo and McDonalds are the only two products to have the promotional run of each film. Third, the franchise brings a 3D release to the first nine films of the franchise and Race to the Tower of Power in RealD 3D and IMAX 3D. Next, the various movies do not include an IMAX 3D and RealD 3D franchise. Later, the franchise has a theater-only release. Each film was not released on DVD and Blu-Ray in Europe, Asia, Oceania, Africa and South America forever. Closure The franchise ended on December 25, 2026 with 5-part Gogoritos and Cartoon Network Latin America ends. Films See also * Splashinis Extended Universe Category:Franchises Category:Film series Category:Splashinis Extended Universe franchises Category:ImageMovers Category:Immediate Music Category:PepsiCo Category:20th Century Fox Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Category:Universal Studios Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Animation Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Lionsgate Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Open Road Films Category:Universal Studios Home Entertainment Category:Robert Zemeckis Category:DreamWorks